


A mix match of every colour (and you were every hue)

by sunshine_kitcat (moonkevin)



Series: The story of my life (told in the tune of yours) [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Chenji being cute, Extended Metaphors, Fluff, Metaphors, Poetry, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkevin/pseuds/sunshine_kitcat
Summary: Blue is sadness, but also hope. Hope that Jisung can one day be like Taeyong and Yuta with Chenle. Blue is imagination, as he thinks about the future. Never set in stone, but perfectly constant.Blue for harmony, confidence, infinity, concentration. He would meet Chenle for real today.Blue for Jisung’s mind. Blue for Jisung’s hope.





	A mix match of every colour (and you were every hue)

**Author's Note:**

> Mamamoo - Gogobebe

_ Come here, come here, come here, come here _

_ Come here, come here _

A bead of sweat rolls down a boy’s throat. Heavily dimmed lights cast over his thin, white shirt as he thrusts his arms outwards. The chandelier’s lights flicker on and off, perfectly haunting as the boy’s gaze turned sharp. Goosebumps and chills spread across the room, and in the front row, another boy watched in awe at the graceful dancer.

Zhong Chenle‘s world colours in the haunted light. As if the boy on stage had painted it all for him.

_ Come here, come here, come here, come here _

_ Come here, come here _

Like swans on a lake, the boy’s fingers dance across the piano keys. Beautiful singing chirp like songbirds on a gentle morning. The tune takes a sad turn, and the room sucks in a breath as they feel the morning shower comes. As soft covers and gentle blankets rustle, the crowd starts to tear up.

Park Jisung sits in the middle of it, and his eyes finally see colour in a dull, gray world.

_ Put your phone away and display that charm _

_ Throw away things that give you a headache _

Sicheng’s first emotion to his favourite didi showing up at his door is worry. Then worry grows a shell as fondness takes over the moment he sees the fond look in Chenle’s eyes. Few words were exchanged, but his fondness takes flight as excitement as he realizes what’s happening.

_ Take this drink and wash away your scars _

_ Stop playing nice _

He beckons the boy in and yells at Ten to call Xiaojun and Renjun. The Thai boy is confused, but one lovesick gaze from Chenle is enough for him to understand. Like ants in their large apartment, the three boys busy themselves with getting ready.

A party is about to occur, and soulmates are taking off soon.

_ Bum kkakkakkung tadadung _

_ Trust your body to the rhythm _

_ Be thick-skinned and party _

Xiaojun and Renjun come in like a hurricane. Makeup and magic dust fly about, and a whirlwind of clothes fly across Chenle’s face. A steady rhythm slowly develops, and Chenle soon lets himself simply enjoy his new world of colour. 

It was beautiful.

Jisung was beautiful.

Red was the first colour. Passion, love, action, heart-opening. It was the colour of Jisung’s hair. It is the colour of Chenle’s love.

Red is Chenle’s cheeks in the middle of the night, texting Jisung. Red is Chenle’s heart when he first heard Jisung’s voice.

_ I didn’t change over night _

_ Don’t place meaning over nothing dude _

Dashes of blue colours his features and his black hair fade into blue. Ten’s magic is gentle, as his soothing touch freezes up the pain in Chenle’s scalps. Sicheng pats his nose with powder, and Chenle sighs in comfort. Blue was serene, calm, and collected. Blue was protective and encouraging, like all his friends are.

Blue is Chenle’s hair, but blue is also his greatest comfort.

_ Useless antipathy _

_ I’ve never been pushed to be this way _

_ I go, I go _

_ Butterfly _

_ Let’s just cheers, zzann _

Green was the next colour he sees. Ten’s hair and Sicheng’s highlights are green as the pair sifts through the pile of clothes. Chenle’s mood is green with fear when he sees them fall onto each other. It relaxes into a soft lull of protectiveness and wonder afterwards.

Green is envy, jealousy, longing, wonder, embarrassment, and disgust. All and none applied right now.

Green is Chenle’s aura as Ten leaned over and kissed Sicheng between two blazers. Green is his longing for Jisung to do the same.

_ It’s ok to not be fine _

_ It’s ok not to be ok _

_ Be thick-skinned and have fun drop drop drop _

Purple is the colour of Chenle’s final blazer. It’s the colour of the darkening sky outside as Ten runs his hands through Chenle’s hair one last time. His own hair is purple now, and his eyes flicker to purple too. Sicheng whisks him away soon enough, and Chenle faces the grand party in front of him with purple.

Purple is rarity, royalty, regality, mystery and loyalty. 

Purple is Chenle, a rare lonely soul at the party. Purple is Renjun, who stays close by him.

Then, Chenle saw him.

_ Gogobebe _

Park Jisung.

_ Throw out the suit and tie _

_ Dress code: bling bling bling _

_ You and I, we mix and match _

_ Don’t avoid it, drunken drunken _

_ Gogobebe _

Yellow is Chenle’s mood when Jisung appears. Yellow is Jisung’s jacket, earrings and necklace. Yellow is Jisung’s eyes when Chenle locks eyes with him. He averts his gaze. Renjun returns his face to Jisung’s confused stare. Yellow is Chenle’s heart when Jisung starts walking towards him, and it’s his laugh as Jisung nearly trips over his own feet.

Yellow is joy, spontaneity, humour, gentleness, friendship. Chenle wants to be Jisung’s joy.

Yellow is Xiaojun pushing him towards Jisung, and yellow is Chenle’s heart when Jisung smiles at him.

_ Be thick skinned and party _

_ Go crazy, have fun _

_ Don’t need no wrong & right _

_ on & on on & on _

_ Gogobebe _

Orange is Jisung’s hair when Chenle is finally near him. Orange is missing the warmth of Renjun’s and Xiaojun’s presence, but also Jisung’s warmth. Orange is his muted energy when Jisung whispers a soft hi. Orange is the feeling of safety washing over him as danger evaporated with Jisung’s arms around him. Orange is the colour of the lights in the ballroom, a grandiose display of wealth in the middle of the greatest party of the year. Scary.

Orange is safety, warmth, energy, relief. Jisung is Chenle’s relief from stressful nights.

Orange is Chenle’s smile when Jisung whisks him away. Orange is Jisung’s laugh as they flee from the crowded ballroom.

Jisung was the rainbow.

_ Come here, come here, come here, come here _

_ Come here, come here _

_ Gogobebe _

Pink is the final colour Chenle sees. Pink is Jisung’s dusting cheeks and Chenle’s strawberry lipstick. Pink is the trees hugging the sky as stars twinkle in the distant.

Pink is charm, sweetness, youth, chastity, innocence.

Pink is Chenle’s ears when Jisung looks at him. Pink is Chenle’s heart since Jisung.

Pink is Chenle’s love.

_ Come here, come here, come here, come here _

_ Come here, come here _

_ Gogobebe _

But the rainbow can’t exist with only sunlight. Jisung was Chenle’s sun. Bright, happy and beautiful. Chenle was Jisung’s rain. A soft, mellow tune and a gentle lullaby.

Every story has two sides.

And Jisung would very much like to share his rainy day.

_ Look up the here _

_ Focus focus focus _

_ I’m my own subject _

_ Ignore the nagging, mute it, click click, beep _

Taeyong’s first words when Jisung knocked on his door was filled with amusement. The rain was gentle that day as if the rainforest Jisung had in his head had grown into a canopy so he can meet the sun today. Taeyong snaps him out of his daydream with his fingers, and Jisung sees Yuta throw a towel at him. The Japanese male calls up Donghyuck and Jungwoo, and Taeyong presses a soft kiss onto the male’s cheek. The first colour Jisung sees is red.

Red for romantic love, passion, strong emotions, courage. Chenle makes Jisung brave.

_ Like this, like that _

_ People who talk too much _

_ Always die first in the movies _

_ So raise up your self-love _

Blue is sadness, but also hope. Hope that Jisung can one day be like Taeyong and Yuta with Chenle. Blue is imagination, as he thinks about the future. Never set in stone, but perfectly constant.

Blue for harmony, confidence, infinity, concentration. He would meet Chenle for real today. 

Blue for Jisung’s mind. Blue for Jisung’s hope.

I _ t’s ok to not be fine _

_ It’s ok not to be ok _

_ Be thick-skinned and have fun drop drop drop _

Green was the colour of Donghyuck’s eyes when he stumbles in with Jungwoo in tow. Green is their make up bag, and green is the colour of what could have been Jisung’s lipstick. Taeyong, in his ridiculous cabbage-like green hair, styles up Jisung’s hair in a shade of green.

Green for amusement, life, anticipation, permission. Chenle has agreed to meet him tonight.

Green for Jisung’s buzzing fingers. Green for Jisung’s buzzing smile.

But then there’s purple.

Purple came at the party.

_ Gogobebe _

Chenle comes soon.

_ Throw out the suit and tie _

_ Dress code: bling bling blin _ g

_ You and I, we mix and match _

_ Don’t avoid it, drunken drunken _

_ Gogobebe _

Purple is the colour of Jisung’s eyes when he steps into the large ballroom. Pale guests adorned in purple, everywhere. Like ghosts, except they’re all royalty. Jisung is fending off one nosy snobby queen to another, all with their children of rare hearts and beautiful minds. Jisung had found his jewel already. Donghyuck distracts the last of them for him, and purple flashes through his heart as the boy is drowned in flowery words.

Purple for disgust, fear, annoyance, hurt. Chenle could never make him feel that way.

Purple for Jisung’s wandering eyes. Purple for Jisung’s stuttering feet.

_ Be thick skinned and party _

_ Go crazy, have fun _

_ Don’t need no wrong & right _

_ on & on on & on _

_ Gogobebe _

Yellow is bright and vivid. Between an ocean of purple, lies the most beautiful amethyst. Dark blue hair, fearful purple eyes, blindingly beautiful face. Jisung locks eyes with his yellow flower, and Chenle’s eyes melt into pure gold. Jisung is sure entire crowds could faint from Chenle’s gold gaze alone. He turns away, and Jungwoo pushes Jisung into action. His chance. His hope.

Yellow for joy, determination, pride, acceptance. Jisung has long accepted he love Chenle.

Yellow for Jisung’s blessed curse. Yellow for Jisung’s cursed blessing.

_ Come here, come here, come here, come here _

_ Come here, come here _

_ Gogobebe _

Orange is the world when Jisung finds Chenle between his shoulders. Orange is their little bubble from the world, like safety in a raging tsunami. Orange is Chenle’s giggles between whispered hello’s.

Orange for understanding, confessing, confronting, family. Jisung’s found family had given him the magic of love.

Orange for Chenle’s breath. Orange for introducing Chenle to Taeyong later.

_ Come here, come here, come here, come here _

_ Come here, come here _

_ Gogobebe _

Pink is the final shade. Pink is for the love in his chest as Jisung leans down. Pink is for the silence of the world as he tastes joy on his tongue. Pink is for the final breath they share between a forever and an eternity.

Pink for gentleness, softness, familiar love, final confessions. Jisung is 18 when he has his sixth, and last, love.

Pink for forever. Pink for together.

_ Nine / Six six nineteen _

The clock strikes midnight.

The fireworks explode.

The fireflies exclaim in happiness.

The taste of love on Jisung’s lips as Chenle pulls away.

_ Nine / Six gogobebe _

Jisung’s eyes flicker gold.

Chenle’s eyes flicker pink.

The world turns rose gold.

Joy and love. Content and familiarity.

_ I’m all warmed up _

_ I’m ready to go crazy _

_ Now let’s go _

_ Go crazy, go crazy _

Then everything unfreezes. The world starts spinning again and there’s too much noise as couples fly out to see the fireworks. Chenle takes Jisung’s hands and they run off, together. They had each other, and that was all the company they wanted. Yuta stops them on their way out, before showing them how to get to the roof. Taeyong pops by to hand them a few snacks.

The roof was quiet. Chenle breaks the quiet.

_ Gogobebe _

As if angles were present, Chenle started singing.

_ “Throw out the suit and tie _

_ Dress code: bling bling bling _

_ You and I, we mix and match _

_ Don’t avoid it, drunken drunken _

_ Gogobebe _

_ Be thick-skinned and party _

_ Go crazy, have fun _

_ Don’t need no wrong & right _

_ on & on on & on _

_ Gogobebe.” _

_ “Come here.” _

They dance for the night. Spinning and laughing as all hesitation dissipate. Like fireflies in the night, two boys find light in each other. Kisses were shared under the motherly moonlight, and tangled limbs made the night breeze chuckle in amusement. Jisung dances when Chenle is tired, and for a while, it was just rehearsed singing and memorized choreography. But then, memories of how they met came flooding back, and soon they were just happy again. They stay on the roof for as long as the party lasted, just finding comfort in each other.

No responsibility. No expectations. No disappointment. 

Zhong Chenle, youngest of the most powerful vampire clan in the world, based in Neo City.

Park Jisung, rising prodigy warlock, highly praised and constantly watched by the high council of magic. 

Nothing like pressure to form diamonds.

Unbreakable. Beautiful. Resilient.

In a world where all emotions are betrayed in eye colours, and magical auras everyone tries so hard to receive from birth, two boys find the most wonderful secret aura of all.

Love.

Zhong Chenle and Park Jisung found love.

And they can not be more ecstatic.

  
  
  
  
  


“Can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead, baby.”

“What colour were my eyes when you first saw me?”

“A mix match of every colour.”

But you were every hue.

**Author's Note:**

> A songfic, and this one is dedicated to all the ChenJi enthusiasts out there


End file.
